


Hiding treasure

by flowerymoonlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight
Summary: So maybe Clint and Bucky are kind of secretly dating and they’re not hiding it that well, it’s nobody’s business.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Hiding treasure

Now, look, Clint is a reasonable man. When he doesn’t have his coffee right after he opens his eyes he’ll ignore even Fury. When he sees a one-eyed dog outside his building at Bed-Stuy (that he may or may not had a couple of months to check-up on but that’s nobody’s business) he will bring him up to his apartment and call him Lucky. And when Nat is in a bad mood he always knows to let her paint his nails. He’s reasonable.

So, when he sees his secret-ex-Hydra-assassin-boyfriend lounging on the common room couch with no one else around and wearing the fuzzy socks Clint got him for Christmas – Clint does the reasonable thing and goes to cuddle him (it’s no one’s business how many times his heart skipped).

Bucky doesn’t even flinch when Clint comes and falls on his side. And, honestly? Clint fucking loves it. Bucky only puts his arm around his shoulders and tugs him closer so Clint’s head fits right under Bucky’s chin and Clint doesn’t even hide the content sigh that comes out of him.

Bucky goes back to watching whatever he was before he was interrupted and Clint tries, really tries, to follow along but Bucky’s warm, and the right kind of soft and hard against him, and he really should’ve had that second coffee with his breakfast this morning, and damn his eyes are closing…

Clint doesn’t startle easily but then his head leaves Bucky’s chest and lands on the couch, that Tony should really get better pillows for, and then aww no, he’s awake. He tries to chase after Bucky’s warmth and scoots over to where he was without opening his eyes. And since Bucky, probably, took his aids out and he can’t hear that translates in his head as his hunky (secret) boyfriend hauling him over his shoulder and taking him to his room.

All he gets in response though is a firm hand on his shoulder shaking him and he really doesn’t want to open his eyes now. Somehow when he sees Steve in front of him that desire only intensifies. It takes his brain approximately 0.2 seconds to go into panic mode and relax only a little bit when Steve hands him his aids.

But, now that he thinks about it, that also takes away his only way out of sleeping on Bucky’s chest. Who is now sitting on the couch opposite Clint and his hair looks a lot like after one of their make-out sessions and Clint has his hands in Bucky’s – Oh. Clint takes his aids from Steve.

Bucky locks eyes with him for half a second and he knows the first part of his title is about to change. Then Steve is all hovering over him, with his big arms crossed and his big fat frown on his big face and Clint wants to squirm because he feels like Steve is reading his soul but you can’t squirm when you meet the parents – Woah there.

“Hi,” Clint says but he means it more like, get out I want to nap on my boyfriend. Steve raises an eyebrow at him and, yeah, he had that one coming.

“Stevie, I really think we should talk about this alone.” Bucky’s eyes are pleading him and no, Clint feels nothing. But he knows how to kill Steve with just his hands if he says no.

And Steve opens his mouth to say something, but Clint does this dumb thing he does, “I wouldn’t mind that,” and look, yeah it would be ideal to out their relationship together but Clint also knows the relationship Bucky has with Steve and he’s not about to get in the middle of that.

Steve turns to consider him for a moment before running his hand through his hair and Clint knows he’s not getting away.

“I just don’t know what made you think that you can’t talk to me about this –” and, look, Clint’s all about the self-deprecating look but it doesn’t look good on Steve, so, he figures something out.

“Well, that’s my cue,” and he does as any good boyfriend would do and cuts Steve off before getting off the couch and over the coffee table to plant a single peck on Bucky’s mouth (and maybe stare a little bit at the flush on his cheeks) and walks out of there before Steve can grab the back of his shirt and pull him back in.

“J, tell Bucky I’m in my room when he’s done with Dad will you?” Clint tells the AI as he gets in the elevator.

“Of course, Agent Barton. And may I recommend not calling Captain Rogers Dad to his face?” Clint smirks, and he’s as proud of the snark he gets from JARVIS as when Lucky comes to cuddle him when Clint calls him.

“Noted, J.”

Okay so, maybe, Clint is a little bored after finding out Nat is on a mission and she took Wanda with her and then remembering he left Lucky at Kate’s for the week and when he tried to annoy Tony JARVIS told him that he’s working on something with Bruce and Clint doesn’t want a bomb on his face you know?

And that’s not a good thing because Clint does stupid stuff when he’s bored and especially when there’s no one there to stop him – and, no, J doesn’t count. So, he may or may not be crawling around the vents in search for literally nothing just so he can do something other than stare at the ceiling and risk thinking of something even stupider.

“I told you already, Steve! We’re still taking things slow and we don’t need your big nose up in our butts!” and oh that’s Bucky’s voice and that’s very bad because it’s relationship 101 you never eavesdrop on your boyfriend with his best friends unless you’re cray-cray and Clint likes to think he’s on the other side of the cray.

“You telling me that from the beginning could’ve been enough, Buck! Why do I have to find you curled up together to find out about your love life?” And oh Clint is not moving, and he really really should, but he really really wants to hear what Bucky will say. Because, yeah, maybe he feels a little scared about being the only one that is okay with the world knowing about them and Bucky wants to hide. Which is fine but you know.

“Jesus, Stevie. I’m happy since I don’t even know when. Can’t that be enough for you?!” Yeah, Clint’s heart does this thing at the word happy and maybe his stomach agrees but it really is time to go now.

“I just want you to talk to me, Buck,” and aww no, Steve sounds sad and Clint kinda wants to drop on him and give him a hug but it really isn’t the time nor the place. Then he hears Bucky sigh and he swears he’s only staying for the next line and then he’s going back to his ceiling.

“I know, Stevie.” oh now he wants to hug Bucky too, “I just can’t risk ruining this one. He’s really important to me. I can’t lose him. And honestly, I wanted to keep him just to myself a little while longer.” Yeah, Clint’s heart just grew like ten sizes and it doesn’t fit in his chest anymore. Well, good thing Bucky’s holding it.

And Clint doesn’t hear any more than that because he promised and he goes back to his room to stare at the ceiling and think about what Bucky said till he can’t anymore.

He only has about 20 minutes to process everything before the door to his room opens and about 8 seconds before Bucky flops belly down on his bed next to him and all the guilt comes rushing to his head. Bucky can only sigh next to him before Clint’s opening his mouth.

“Before you say anything I would just like to point out that you knew I was stupid before you started dating me so you can’t really blame me for all of this you kind brought this on yourself. But, also, I may or may not have crawled through the vents cause I was bored and I kind of, maybe, perhaps, heard some of your conversation with Steve. I promise it was only like 4 lines, maybe 6, please forgive me I didn’t mean to but then you said all that stuff about being happy and all and I thought I was the only one who’s feeling it but now maybe you feel it too and I’m –” somewhere along the rant Clint had turned to his side to plead Bucky and before he could apologize, he was probably getting pretty annoying so Bucky decided the only way to shut him up was with his lips – and don’t get Clint wrong, it is.

But maybe, maybe, Bucky is not that mad since he’s french-kissing Clint like his life depends on it. Maybe he can get away with it. Maybe he can get away with the L-word too if he tried. But his brain tends to short-circuit when he’s kissing Bucky.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I was gonna tell you everything anyway.” No, Clint does not flush on that nickname. But he does breathe easier at Bucky’s words.

“It’s not, but you’re amazing so,” Clint mumbles into Bucky’s hand where it was caressing his cheek before Clint turned his head. He’s really walking a fine line here and if he lets his mouth run unsupervised any longer he might be in trouble.

Bucky just scoffs, disregarding completely what Clint said (which rude), and scouts closer to him so that their noses almost touch. “Now what was that all about me feeling it too?” Aww no, Clint’s in trouble.

“Well,” Clint takes a deep breath and it does not help that all he can smell is Bucky, okay? “I love you,” and oh Clint did not mean to just say it but now it’s out there and he’s not lying so he won’t take it back. He just hopes to whoever is up there that Bucky is right there with him because he doesn’t want to have anything to do with the alternative.

“Hey, I’m here,” Bucky’s whispering to him and caresses his cheek just the way that makes Clint melt and he’s looking at him with those grey-blue eyes and wow Clint’s in love. “I love you too, silly.” Oh. And oh Bucky’s smiling at him and he said – oh.

Clint must wear everything on his face because, next thing he knows Bucky is giggling at him and he has never felt this happy. He leans in and kisses Bucky straight in the mouth because the man he loves, loves him back and wow he feels like he can climb a mountain right about now.

Clint had never been so happy for Steve Rogers.


End file.
